We're Not Disposable
by lovingthis
Summary: Every other episode people on Becker's team are casually killed off. No-one seems to care. Why doesn't anyone understand that these are humans too? Just a short one-shot. R&R


I've been thinking this for a while but now need to finally get this down. It's been stressing me out! This was pounded out in about twenty minutes so there may be errors. I've tried to eradicate them all but may have missed some, if so don't hesitate to correct me.

I don't own Primeval. *Sad face*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam stormed into the break room, bags under her eyes.<p>

"Hey, sleepy." Connor teased. "You think you were late enough today?"

Instead of a typical sarcastic remark, Sam shot him a glare, hit the button on the kettle and pulled some mugs from a cupboard, slamming the door and the countertop as she moved.

"No need to try and break everything!" Connor was indignant.

"You're one to talk!" Abby laughed elbowing her boyfriend in the side. "You break things daily."

"I didn't yesterday."

"That's because we were at an anomaly site!"

"Well I didn't fall over, hit my head or get locked anywhere either! All in all I think I did pretty well!"

"We all did."

Sam was still facing the other direction, almost as if ignoring the couple, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Creature captured and anomaly closed in less than half an hour." Connor continued, evidently unaware of the state of the Soldier. "No-one got killed either."

"Wait, didn't one of Becker's men die?" Abby queried.

"No, that was last week wasn't it?"

Sam missed the mug as she ended up pouring boiling water over the counter.

"There was one then but I thought another did yesterday."

"I'm pretty sure- No, maybe? One of the first to arrive yeah? One of the newer ones."

There was a crash as the kettle was thrown into the sink, boiling water spraying the area.

"His name," the first two words were no more than a hiss, "was KEITH PASKINS!" Sam spun around yelling at the two. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT?"

They stared in shock. Sam got annoyed about things but she never really yelled, never got angry.

"WELL?" She looked close to crying. "You work with him _every _day! He _died_ yesterday. Do you really not care?" She didn't wait for a reply. "This is so TYPICAL of you guys. 'Hey another person's dead but that doesn't matter, they're not a civilian so they can die easy enough. It is their job after all.' That's BULL AND YOU KNOW IT! Yes, Connor. I was late to work today. You know why? Because I was up all night with Keith's widow. His wife, who he was happily in love with, who spent the night crying into my arms while asking how she was meant to live on."

Connor looked down at his hands while Abby was still in shock.

"So make your wisecracks if you want but I bet you didn't even know he was married. DID YOU? What about his age, date of birth, favourite colour? Did you know he joined that army at the age of 17 because his brother died in the army and he wanted to honour him?" Sam was shaking in pure rage. "HE HAS TWO CHILDREN DON'T YOU KNOW?"

Connor's head snapped up to see hers.

"No, you didn't. One of them is 6. If he's lucky he'll remember his Daddy. Amelia, though, she's two. She is NEVER EVER going to remember him. She's going to grow up living off stories about her hero of a father from her Mum. She's going to collect pictures and go through every video just to try and know her Daddy. Just to find out what he looked like when he was happy, when he was sad, she's going to do everything she can to know something, _anything_ about him. And you know what? SHAME ON YOU! BECAUSE YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO KNOW HIM AND YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE. YOU DON'T! EVERYTHING THAT THAT LITTLE GIRL WILL SPEND HER LIFE TRYING TO FIND OUT YOU JUST DON'T CARE." There were tears streaming down her face and Becker entered the room but Sam ignored it all as she continued. "What is it eah? You'd care if it were me or Becker sure. You talk to us. Everyone else, you don't give a _rats arse _about. 'One of Becker's men is dead? Oh well, Becker'll just find someone else.' WE'RE NOT BLOODY DISPOSABLE!"

There was silence as Sam's last shout fell from the air. With a half chocked sob the girl left the room. Connor and Abby knew what she said was true, they'd never taken the time to get to know or grieve for any of the dead men.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you thought.<p>

Thanks.


End file.
